


Homework

by mightydeafeningmouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, High School, Homework, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott-Centric, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: Scott isn't invincible when it comes to understanding homework.





	Homework

"Stiles?" Said a voice so soft and vulnerable, that at first, Stiles didn't realize it was Scott speaking.

Stiles looked up from his bed to see Scott standing timidly in the his bedroom doorway, clutching a few papers and a textbook in his hands.

He took a moment to take in Scott's appearance; his slightly hunched shoulders, hoodie wrinkled like he'd been wearing it for a while, and big brown puppy eyes told Stiles this was a sensitive matter.

"Yeah, buddy?" Stiles replied, tilting his head in concern.

"I," Scott bit his lip, looking down at his papers, almost in a shy manner. "It's really dumb..."

"Scott, you can tell me." Stiles did his best to make his lips form an encouraging smile, but he looked more like the Grinch.

Scott hesitated.

"Scott. Do you really think, after all we've been through, that this will turn off our friendship?" Stiles deadpanned.

Scott flicked his gaze to the floor.

Stiles sighed. "I won't laugh, promise."

He felt half his heart melt as he watched Scott's kicked puppy expression get even sadder.

"It's just - I don't, I don't understand the-the homework, the vocabulary page," Scott's doe eyes met Stiles' light ones. "I've tried, but it-it's hard, and-and the words are big, and I can't-"

"Scott," Stiles interjected, "It's okay, we'll do it together. Come here."

Scott sat beside Stiles in the bed, laying out his worksheets and book.

"All right buddy, okay, get ready for the singular best English lesson of your life," Stiles declared, snatching the pencil from Scott's hand. "First word: conciliate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
